<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Surströmming by Nonexistenz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106100">[Art] Surströmming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz'>Nonexistenz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fluff, Friendship, Gaming, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[MRPBB 2019] Art is inspired by the story "Surströmming" by whatthefoucault</p><p>Hulk, patting the unoccupied sofa cushion beside him, which Thor took as a cue to sit. “Hulk smash Lego.”</p><p>On the television screen were those little buildings and people made from plastic building blocks that Banner sometimes liked to build, but the little people were moving and breaking the buildings and objects with implausible levels of strength. Also, there were dinosaurs.</p><p>“Very well smashed, my friend,” replied Thor, as the little scientist onscreen reduced a large dinosaur skeleton to a pile of bones in a few swift punches.</p><p>“Wanna be Player 2?” Hulk asked him, waving a second controller at Thor, who took it carefully, cradling its comfortable weight in his hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hulk &amp; Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Surströmming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119462">Surströmming</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault">whatthefoucault</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the <a href="https://marvelrarepairbang.tumblr.com/">Marvel Rarepairs Big Bang 2019/20</a></p><p>I really struggled with this, maybe because it was my first time drawing those two, eh, anyway, hope some can enjoy this. Please go check out the fic that inspired this!</p><p>(Also, why yes, my humor is weird enough to result in equally weird tin like banners, based on the literal Surströmming cans. Haha.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/fxHHh7s"></a>
    
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/ttqZ0UR"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!</p><p>tumblr link: <a href="https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/612406726911721472">Here.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>